Don't Goat There
by Animegx43
Summary: Introducing my first HTF OC.Grumpy is the oldest, weakest, most fragile person among the happy tree friends. How will he be responsible for destroying the entire town? Read, find out, and comment.


Happy Tree Friends In: Don't Goat There.

Introducing: Grumpy, The Old Goat.

* * *

Is there anything in the world more adorable then a group of little girls having a tea party? Not likely. On this beautiful, sunny day, Giggles,  
Petunia, Lammy, and even Flaky, are sitting at a table on a front lawn and enjoying cups of tea, eating cookies, and laughing.

SLAM!

Then the door on the house opens up. Making his appearance is Grumpy. A senile old goat with purple fur, a short white gotee, and two  
yellow horns, one of which is half broken. In addiction, he also has a kinked back with a hand on it, a cane to help him walk, and tiny little glasses  
hanging at the end of his long nose. He, by no means, looks anything like the other happy tree friends, much like Lumpy.

He steps outside his house with an grumpy, angered look on his face, looking like he's in no mood to talk.

"Grr..."

But, the girls knows Grumpy better then that.

"HEY! GRUMPY! HEHEHE!" Giggles says.

Then he turns his head to see the girls, turning his frown upside down.

"Ba-a-a-a-a!" He says with a happy tone.

The girls are happy to see Grumpy too. He slowly walks over to meet up with the four. Petunia offers him a cup of tea, which he happily accepts.  
Then he pats Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky on the head for being nice. Then he reaches down to give Lammy a hug. After all, it was his granddaughter.

Ding Ding!

Cuddles, who's riding his bike, stops by Grumpy's house to give him the daily paper.

Grumpy was happy to see Cuddles and comes up to get his paper. He then gives Cuddles a pat on the head for a job well done. He even gives the rabbit a tip.

"HA HA HA! Thanks, Grumpy!" Then he pedals off elsewhere.

Now one may ask "Why is he named Grumpy?" because of how nice he's been so far. The mystery is about to be solved.

BONK!

"AH!"

A lollipop comes flying out of nowhere and gets stuck on Grumpy's head. Then Nutty comes to get his candy back, pulling the sticky thing off of Grumpy's head.

"OOOH HOO HOO!"

Now for Grumpy's name sake...

"YOU..RAGGUF...WHIPPERSNAPPER...RABBLE...I KILL..." He shouts at the top of his lungs.

"WHAAAAAA...hehe...AHHH!"

This sudden bit of rage quickly scared the candy out of Nutty as he runs away as fast as he can.

"Grubble...get back here, whippersnapper...ragle..."

Then to had further insult and injury to Grumpy, a glass milk bottle, seemingly out of nowhere, comes and hits him in the head. The bottle shatters and hurts the  
poor old man.

"OW!"

Turns out the milk bottle came from Lumpy The Milkman in his milk truck. He was tossing bottles to people's front yards as if he was the paperboy. If theres one thing  
that Grumpy the Old Goat doesn't like, it's someone as stupid as Lumpy.

"GR...TA...BR...THCHE...MOTHER..."

Lumpy had unknowingly pushed Grumpy over the edge of of his anger.

"YOU, NINCOMPOOP! WHY I OTTA...MOTHER...RABBLE RABBLE...JACK ATTA...WHIPPERSNAPPER!"

Here's Grumpy screaming at the top of his lungs, trying to give Lumpy a piece of his mind, but since Lumpy is driving in his milk truck, he doesn't actually notice  
Grumpy is yelling at him. So Grumpy tries to chase him down the street to show off his anger. But since Grumpy is so old, frail, and walks with a cane in one hand and his  
other on his back, his running speed is nowhere near as fast as Lumpy's slow moving truck. But Grumpy persists.

"...YAGGLE, RABBLE...WHEN I GET...MOTHER..." Then he suddenly stops. "GAH!"

Grumpy's anger had finally collapsed on himself. His uncontrolled anger had given the poor old man a heart attack. He drops his cane, grabs hold of his chest, and  
begins to lose balance. He stops breathing altogether, and eventually drops dead over on the road.

Not far off, Lifty and Shifty were in their van, eating hot dogs. Neither of them paid much attention to the road. So neither of them say Grumpy's body on the road either.  
However, Lammy did see him.

"GASPS!" Lammy shouts. "Graaa-aaa-aaampa!"

The other three girls quickly took notice of Grumpy's body, so they dropped their tea cups, jumped out of their table, and ran out to the street to get Grumpy's body in  
hopes of any chance of saving him. Sadly, as they ran across the street...

SPL-SPL-SPL-SPLAT!

Lifty and Shifty ended up running over all four of the girls before they even reached Grumpy's body. Leaving the dead body intacted, running over and decapitating  
the four girls. Giggles and Petuia's head gets smashed up into Lifty and Shifty's faces, blinding them, Lammy's head falls ontop of the acceration, and Flaky's head also  
falls to the floor, but lands in a way that lets her quils pierce through the floor, thus allowing her head to remain perfectly still.

"WHOOOAAAA!" Lifty and Shifty both shout.

After a minute or two, the racoon duo managed to get Giggles and Petunia's heads off of their own. And when they did, they see that their van has driven through  
an amusement park.

* * *

"Can you take a picture?" Pop asks.

In the very same amusement park, Pop has asked The Mole to take a picture of Cub and himself with the clown, Mime, who's blowing up balloon animals for them while  
riding on a unicycle. The Moles takes a few steps back, Pop and Cub stood in front of Mime, and they all let out a great big smile.

"CHEESE!" Pop and Cub said.

SMACK!

SNAP!

The Mole took the photo. he takes the picture out of the camera, waves the photo around to make it develope faster, and looks at it. Of course, being blind, The Mole  
doesn't realize that the picture is of Mime looking down at Pop and Cub's dead, run over bodies with a horrified look on his face.

Even after running over Pop and Cub, Lifty and Shifty's van continue to accelerate, since Lammy's head is still on the gas pedal. They soon find themselves  
heading straight into the ferris wheel and are about to crash. But because of how Flaky's head is placed over the brakes, the two have found it impossible to stop themselves.

"Uh, oh!" They both say.

SMASH!

Their van crashes right into the base of the ferris wheel, creating a big explosion on impact! But that's not all. The force from the van and the explosion was actually  
powerful enough to knock the wheel it self out of place, and started to roll out of the amusement park. Sadly, Toothy was one of the many people who was still on it. And  
to make matters worse, the amusement park was right on top of a large hill. So when the wheel leaves the park, Tootthy will be in for a ride of his life.

"AAGGHH! AAGHH! HELP ME, HELP ME!" He cries out, right before the wheel begins to spin downhill. "!"

Upon hearing his cry for help, the mighty Splendid comes flying down to the earth to save the day! He speeds up to out run the ferris wheel, and lands  
on the road far in front of it. He sticks out his chest, sticks an arm out, and says...

"STOP!"

He was confident that his superpowers would allow him to stop the ferris wheel.

CRUSH!

The ferris wheel not only ran over Splendid, but it scooped him up. What happened is that the back knot on his red mask got caught on one of the passenger  
cars. So now as the wheel spins, Splendid is getting smacked into the concrete road.

"AAAAHHHH..." SMACK! "AAAHHHH..." SMACK! "AAAAAHHH..." SMACK!

With the hero incapacitated, the ferris wheel continues to roll down the hill and into the city, destroying everything in its path. The first thing that the wheel hits  
when it reaches the bottom is a very tall office building.

* * *

Inside the building, Flippy and Disco Bear are both standing at the water cooler for the break time, and the two bears are enjoying a peaceful conversation.  
Then, when they noticed that he was also there, Flippy offered Cro-Marmot a drink as well.

"See the game?" Flippy asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Replied Disco Bear.

Then they both laughed with each other. At least until...

SMASH!

The ferris wheel had hit their building, knocking it over. The break room tilts to one side, causing Flippy and Disco Bear to go flying to the wall. Then to make matters  
worse, many office supplies comes down to try and smack into the two. This includes: The water cooler, scissors, staplers, work desks, rulers, openned pens, a printer,  
a computer, the cursed idol, a refrigerator, heavy boxes, and an anvil.

But amazingly, they dodged every single on of the items. DB did it in a way that made it look like he was dancing.

"HA HA!"

"Yeah..."

But then Cro-Marmot's ice block comes sliding down and crushes the two flat to the wall, crushing them to death.

* * *

As the office building got knocked over, it knocks over another building, which then knocks down another, and another, essentially destroying every building in the city.  
One of the many buildings that got crushed was a house that Handy had just finished.

"HMM!" Handy grunts with his famous frown.

With more and more buildings getting knocked over, a particularly tall one gets knocked over and completely crushes a lighthouse. And unfortunately, the sea  
is fairly foggy today. Russel, not seeing the land ahead of him, continues to sail a giant oil tanker towards the land.

"Yarr?"

Then, after focusing eyes, Russel had realized that he was about to drive the boat into the land.

"YARR, HARR HAAAAAARRR!"

He panics and tries to turn the ship. But it was too late. The oil tanker flew up on the land, crushing everything in its path. This crashed ship also caused the tanker  
to get a giant hole, causing ALL of the oil to come pouring out. A tidal wave of oil makes its way into the city and drowns dozens of generic happy tree friends. But it  
gets worse.

Elsewhere, Sneaky was helping Mouse Ka-boom plant explosives inside an apartment building that's gonna be demolish. Sneaky comes and gives Ka-boom the tumbs up,  
signaling that the bombs were ready. Now all Mouse Ka-boom had to do was press a button, and the building goes down.

"Trois! deux! un!"

The moment Mouse Ka-boom detonated the explosives, the wave of oil devourered the very same building. This created an explosion like none have ever seen.

* * *

2 hours later...

* * *

The entire city has long since been eveloped in flames with survivours dying by the minutes. Lumpy is burning to death, Lifty is carrying is borther over his shoulder, Nutty  
is already dead from burns, Mime tries to outrun the still moving ferris wheel on his unicycle, Handy gets crushed by one of the wheel's cars, Cro-Marmot has melted, ALL while the  
entire city is ingulfed in flames.

But what's truely amazing about it all is that the whole thing can be traced back to one single individual. And who would that person be? Why none other then Grumpy the old goat.

An ambulance finally comes to the scene and stops in front of Grumpy's dead body. Sniffles jumps right out with a portable reverberator. He takes the two shockers, charges them up, and...

"CLEAR!"

ZAP!

One shock was all Sniffles needed to restart Grumpy's heart and revive the old man. He then thanks the little genius by giving him a light pad on the head. After getting  
back up on his feet, he looks around and and notices that the entire city has been on fire, not realizing that he was the one responsible for it all.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

Moral: Look both ways before crossing the street.


End file.
